Regrets
by Manicies
Summary: My take on the fight scene between Link and Dark Link in the Water temple. After defeating DL, Link actually realises that he may have done a very bad thing to someone who didn't have a choice...


I closed my eyes as U felt the mist circle around me, kissing my cheeks with its moist, cool lips. As I folded my arms against the midnight black tunic of my garb, I leant my ashy pale face down, lips pursed in concentration. My mind whirled in thought, mostly about where I had come from and what was going to happen to me.

I knew that I had been created by Ganondorf for the sole purpose of defeating the Hero of Time, but...what if I didn't want to? What if I wanted to get out of this room, and see the world?

It was true. I'd never seen the outside world. I'd only ever seen the mist, the dead tree, and the tiny island that were the sole environmental inhabitants of this endless room. I knew it was an illusion; I had not even seen the room without it. Heck, I didn't know how large or small it actually was. I'd never strayed far enough away from his island to find out. I didn't particularly relish breaking his nose from smacking into an invisible wall nevertheless.

My head suddenly snapped around as I heard a clicking, then a thump, signifying the lock outside one of the doors was unlocked. The Hero was here.

I stepped back, melting into the shadows as he presses his form against the tree. The door slid open, and I heard the splashes that signified the person's clumsy footfalls. If I had a mouth in this form, I would be smirking. My glowing red eyes flicked open, and I watched the man walk across the room.

He looked barely older than 18, and his serious eyes gazed around the room as he searched for the enemy, for me. His clothes were much like mine, except his tunic was green and he wore white underclothing. His skin was definitely not as pale as my ghostly white, and he had golden blonde hair as opposed to my silver. The main difference, however, was his glowing sky blue eyes, brighter than even the endless blue of the mist that surrounded them.

The man looked up at the winged puffball floating around his head, which appeared to be speaking to him. I was too far away to hear. I didn't really care either way. The man looked around, his gaze focusing on the tree, and his expression turned into that of confusion. Good. He couldn't see me. My metaphorical smirk grew even more as I watched him walk close, starting to examine the tree. There was no point; he wouldn't see me.

I finally heard the supposed fairy speak, and she was telling Link to keep looking around. At this point, I would've been cackling evilly.

It got even better.

This man, the Hero of Time, turned his back to me as he looked around. I stepped away from the tree, reforming behind him. I raised my sword to swing it down at him, but I was surprised to hear a loud shriek of warning.

Dammit. Forgot the fairy.

He swung around, his eyes widening as he saw me, and leapt backwards as I slashed down at him harshly. I growled, raising my sword again and lunged for him, swinging at his chest. He managed to tear his own sword, an almost exact replica of mine, but bright. He held it aloft, the sound of clashing metal ringing through the room as he just managed to block my strike. The fairy let out a shriek of terror as she saw me, and I saw Light Link's eyes widen. A smirk crossed my face as I looked at his face, so similar to mine, but so different in the same way.

He pushed me away, staggering back himself as I stood there, smirking at him. "Cat got your tongue, _Link_?" I sneered, ignoring the boggled look he gave me.

"Yeah, that's right. I know your name. It'd be pretty freaky if I didn't, you know. After all..." I trailed off, sauntering over and put a finger right in the middle of his chest. "I'm YOU."

Knowing exactly what was coming, I back flipped away just as he slashed the sword horizontally, scowling at me. I just laughed as he stared wide eyed at me. "What, am I the only one who can hear me? I'm YOU. So I know _every move that you've got. _Unless you can come up with something completely new, there's no way I'm going down." I smirked smugly.

His face tightened as he scowled at me, and I just snickered. "Do you seriously say nothing?"

He just lunged for me, raising his sword. "Take that as a no then." I smirked, raising mine to block him.

And so the fight began.

After what seemed like days, though it could barely have been hours, Link slid back, scowling at me as he gasped for breath. His face and clothes were covered in cuts and blood, as well as being soaked to the bone in water. His fairy had retired to sit on the tree, and was just calling out cheers for Light Link.

I was in a similar position, my pale face splattered with the dark grey liquid of my own blood, and I could feel it continuously sheeting down my arm from the deep cut on my shoulder. While I couldn't see it, I knew Link was in a similar position, as my black blade was stained red.

I smirked wryly. "Guess I was wrong about you, huh Link?" I panted, my chest heaving. As impossible as I thought it was, he gave a little smirk, before nodding.

I crouched, raising my sword as if preparing to attack. "This needs to end soon. You know it." I said seriously, for once in my life, and the grin on my face faded. He nodded, doing the same thing.

We ran for each other in unison, his feet splashing the water around him whereas mine didn't even seem to touch the water, merely passing through. We both swung our swords down, and they clashed in amidst a flurry of sparks. I was just about to pull back, when the fairy suddenly fluttered down and started flapping around in my face, clawing at me with her little hands. I let out a cry of surprise and pain, staggering back and raising my hands to swat her away.

I felt a flash of pain shoot through my chest, and I froze. The fairy gave me a little smirk, and flew away, revealing Link standing in front of me, a smug smirk on his grin, very reminiscent of my own.

I looked down, and my eyes widened when I saw it.

His glowing sword was halfway embedded through my chest, the blood starting to stream out around it. I felt something well up in my mouth, and I coughed, the grey liquid splattering all over Link's tunic.

"H...huh...?" Was all I could manage to cough out, before he pulled the sword out with a loud squelch. I let out a gasp of pain as I fell to my hands and knees, the blood streaming from my mouth into the water, swirling around and mixing with the clear liquid.

"Wh-why...did I...have to...die...?" I asked weakly, looking up at him. His eyes widened.

"I just...wanted to live...outside...I never...left this room..." I said, hanging my head so I couldn't see the pity cross his face.

"I'm...a Link...too..." I whispered weakly, before collapsing onto my side. He ran over and lifted my head up, resting it on his lap, looking very distressed.

"I..I'm sorry..I didn't know..." He stammered, but I cut him off.

"Don't pity me...don't you dare pity me...I had to be defeated...that was my..destiny..from the start..."

He just looks more and more upset. "But..I didn't...you...you didn't have to die..." His eyes fill with tears slowly, and the fairy fluttered over, looking downcast as well.

I just chuckled, before wincing and coughing out more blood. "Yeah...I did..."

I could feel myself growing weaker and weaker as the life left m body gradually. "I'm...the wrong...Link..." I whispered, my eyes fading and going dull. They closed, and everything went black.


End file.
